A Second Chance
by CuteAndIKnowIt2
Summary: What if Luke had a second chance. He could save all of those lost lives. He could prevent a war. Turns out saving his past is not as easy as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own** **PJO**

**Hello fellow PJO fans. I know its short but i just got the idea and I wanted to end the chapter there. I promise if there's at least 5 reviewers then i will update at least every day unless I cant. Then at least every week. I was recently reading this forum about challenges. Well I didn't feel like putting it in a category so I will just write it out here. For a quick story or for a few chapters. Write about The demigods somehow switching their powers. Doesn't matter who or how or who gets whose powers. If anyone ends up writing it paste the link or something in the reviews and I will look your story up.**

I was sitting on a tree stump here in Elysium talking to my good friend Silena . Beckendorf was off building some big contraption for Silena. "Luke if you could go back and change the past,would you?"She asked me. "Yes. Its true that Kronos was defeated but to defeat him so many demigods lost their wouldn't have joined the Hunters. Annabeth would still look up to me. I really did love the both of them. They were my family." I replied sadly. Silena started to frown. "Luke your in Elysium be happy for a change. In the end you fulfilled the great prophecy." She said. Silena smiled again. She got up from her position on the stump. "Trust me. You did the right thing. You cant change the Fates. I'm going to look for Charlie." She got up and walked towards the forest. Suddenly a bright white light appeared in front of me. I looked around but no one else seemed to notice it. Hermes appeared in front of me. "Son, You have done well yet you doubt your actions.I overheard your conversation with Silena. You believe if you can go back in the past and save everyone from Krono's wrath?" Hermes spoke to me. Even after all these years calling him my dad still sounds weird in my head. "It was just a thought. Also I will ignore the part about you "overhearing" my conversation." I replied honestly. He looked at me warily. Finally he sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this but as long as my dad doesn't find out I can give you a second chance." Hermes whispered. I looked around. No one seemed to care about a God standing right next to me. He was offering me a second chance? "How?" I asked him. he put his hands together. He proceeded to rub them together for a minute. Finally a small flame appeared. He picked up the flame and held it with his left hand. In his right hand he summoned a cup. He put the little tiny fire in his hands and carefully set it in the cup. The flames spread everywhere. Amazingly the cup held the fire without burning up in flames. Finally Hermes handed the cup to me. I was about to pass out. He wanted me to drink fire. "Drink the Fire and you will be able to travel to your past and try to right wrongs. "I looked at the cup for a whole 5 minutes. Was it really worth dying? After 5 minutes Hermes just starts to laugh hysterically. "You should have seen the look on your face. I'm a god for petes sake I can transport you to the past if I want to." Hermes was rolling on the ground laughing for a while. After all that time he finally stands up. He looks me in the eye. "Good luck."He says. He claps his hands and my world went dark. I was still awake but I had no idea what was going on. It was like closing your eyes but not being able to see anything. Out of nowhere I hear a shout "Save Annabeth!" I would recognize that voice anywhere. Thalia was the one who had shouted. I realized I could open my eyes again. I was in a forest. The one right outside Camp Half-Blood . I saw a seven year old blond who looked scared but determined. I saw Thalia fighting this large hell was a couple of years younger but still very recognizable. I will remember this moment It had haunted me in my nightmares. This was the moment Thalia attacked the hell hound and got turned into a Pine Tree. I knew this was my second biggest regret of my long life. i had to save her.I ran towards her . Apparently younger me had the same idea. We collided into each other. He looked up at me "Who are you? You look just like me?"Luke said to me. Suddenly I hear a scream. THALIA! Annabeth ,Luke ,and I were too late. She was a pine tree and no hell hound in sight. Finally mini-me after getting over his shock starts yelling at me. "This is all your fault. I could have saved her. You killed her!" Mini-me yelled. Was i really this angry all those years before? Annabeth comes over to young Luke. "Who are you yelling at?" She questions. Yes ,curious as always. 'Why don't you ask him yourself. He stopped me from helping Thalia!" Young Luke all but screamed . Annabeth look confused. "Luke? I think you hit your head. There's no one there."

**I like trivia so quick question for any reviewers out there.****Who was the first monster that Percy ever killed? or In every book so far that has come out : Who all has admitted to having a crush on Percy?****You can do either or both. Well hasta la vista for now but I'll see you tomorrow if I get any reviewers. Also in case i wasn't very clear. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I'm new so reviews would boost my confidence to write my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

What the Hades was Annabeth talking about. I was right in front of her. Younger me looked confused as well. Annabeth just looked confused. "Annabeth, are you saying that you can't see him?"Luke asked her . Annabeth then had a sudden look of realization on her face. " You are delusional because of Thalia .It was such a big shock you cant handle it. So your mind has come up with a way for a person to talk you through it." Annabeth looked proud that she had figured it out.i have to admit though it sounds very believable. Apparently only young Luke could see me. "Yeah Annabeth that makes sense." Luke said.

He acted as if that made sense. He was still very skeptical about her explanation. Luke took a hold of Annabeth's hand and we all walked out of the forest towards the camp. I could tell that as Annabeth was gripping Luke's hand she was very scared. Luke put on a brave face but I knew the truth. Losing Thalia was worse then anything he could have ever imagined. He would make the Gods pay for that. He didn't think of some revenge plot or anything. It was just a thought to cross his mind. As we passed the magical border of the camp I saw Chiron. He was talking to Clarisse.

"Aw come on Chiron. I didn't know that they would get hurt in the bathroom?" Clarisse was complaining. Chiron looked amused but he could see through her lies. She was a daughter of Ares and acted just like it. Chiron spotted Annabeth and then he saw Luke. His stare landed right over me. He didn't seem to make eye contact so it looked like he couldn't see me.

He just paused for a second then he strolled over to us. " Hello children. You have passed the first test." He said calmly. I looked at Luke who was glaring at me. " What test?" Annabeth asked. "You are demigods. you have evidently survived the trip here. So what are your names?" Chiron explained to them. Luke finally stopped glaring at me for a second to answer. " my name is Luke and this is Annabeth."He said gesturing to the younger Annabeth got that look on her face that meant she was about to ask a whole lot of questions when all of a sudden a golden light appeared over her head.

It was in the shape of an owl. Annabeth looked scared but put on a brave face. "A daughter of Athena . You should be in cabin 6." Annabeth decides to go look for cabin 6 and lets go of Luke's hand. Luke looks agitated. "okay so Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. So what am I?" Luke questions Chiron. Chiron answers his usual response. "Your a demigod. Half God half mortal. One of your parents is a God." Chiron says. "But I know my mom and I knew my dad. He visited me when I was 7. He left my mom when I was born because she was crazy. So neither of them can be Gods." Luke crosses his arms. "I'm guessing your dad is a God ."

Chiron says. "So where do i go if I don't get a golden symbol?" Luke asked. "The Hermes cabin. Number 11." Chiron replied. I knew all about this and I wasn't freaked out by this because when I was younger my mom before she went crazy loved to tell me stories of the Gods. I followed Luke as he headed towards cabin 11. Right as he was about to knock on the door he turned around. "i might be the only one who can see you but I know your real.

Your not just part of my imagination." He said making direct eye contact. I wasn't sure how to explain that we betrayed Camp Half-Blood but we died a hero. I went with the most direct answer. "I'm you." I said. "No I'm me but who are you?" He said confusing me a bit with his words. It reminded me of an old poem. "I'm you Luke ,from the future. I'm 20." I said.

**Sorry if I didn't get some facts straight but I haven't read anything but The House of Hades so i am just writing what I remember. I'm also calling the younger version of Luke just Luke. after all this is all in Older Luke's POV. Congratulations to Quarter-blood99 and guest. Your answers are both correct. **

**The first monster Percy killed was Alecto the Fury. Calypso,Annabeth,Reyna,Nico and Rachel have all admitted to having a crush on for any grammar erros but I did the best I could. Thanks for reading and remember to PLEASE!**

**Trivia question : In the Titans Curse which two people go missing? and Who did the oracle give the prophecy too in that book?**


End file.
